


Things That Sasuke Must Not Do

by AthenaSFM



Series: Things That Must Not Be Done [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Humor, Meddling Family, Overprotective Neji, Sassy Hanabi, ff.net import, sasuhina - Freeform, so much fluff i cannot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaSFM/pseuds/AthenaSFM
Summary: Neji and Hanabi sent Sasuke a list of "Don'ts". Hinata found the letter and read it first.





	Things That Sasuke Must Not Do

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to: Things That Neji Must Know
> 
> One-shot. Randomness. It's pretty much on crack. Short SasuHina fluff. Fail Blackmailing Neji.  
> Year-2013 work. Original on ff.net. Same username.

Hinata went up the stairs to Sasuke's apartment. He was away in the Hokage tower probably arguing with the newly appointed Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. In her breast pocket was her key to his home. Her boyfriend of a few years has been asking her to eat with him every lunch available and he won't just accept 'no' for an answer. Since she was free for the day, she decided to indulge him a bit. Upon entering his abode, she noticed an envelope forced in the space between the floor and the door.

"Byakugan." Ingrained training had her automatically activate her _kekkei genkai_.

Finding out that it was not dangerous, the Hyuuga heir picked what seems to be Sasuke's letter and decided to put it where he can see it. However, the words written on the envelope caught her eyes. Seeing the cursive elegant writing of her cousin had made her curious. Finally deciding that it probably won't hurt, she opened the envelope and the letter was titled as 'Things That You Must Not Do to Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha'.

Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back.

Needless to say, she opened it.

==========

_Uchiha,_

_Hanabi-sama and I have made our own lists, specifically, for you._

_Neji_

_PS. We're watching you. Literally._

_PS. This is Hanabi and I'll know if you won't follow the rule!_

_Things That You Must Not Do to My Oneesama_

1\. Kiss her because Neji-nii said that when a guy touches his girlfriend, they get pregnant.

2\. Touch her because Neji-nii said that's where a kiss starts.

3\. Cuddles her because Neji-nii said she should only cuddle me.

4\. Make her cook because Neji-nii said you're not making her your own personal chef.

5\. Ask her vital statistics because Neji-nii said that if someone ever tried asking me that, I should try to kill them. I figure it's bad but I already know that. You must not let your enemy know important secrets.

6\. Make her sing because all of the qualities she had in her, singing is not one of them. I'm actually saving your eardrums.

 

_Things You Must Not Do To Hinata-sama_

1\. You are not to refer Hinata-sama 'mine' as she does not belong to you or I'm telling Sai you enjoy Konohamaru's Boy on Boy Jutsu.

2\. You are not to make Hinata-sama remove her jacket or I'll tell Orochimaru your undying love for him.

3\. You are not to do anything remotely unacceptable to Hinata-sama when you're alone or I'm giving the Hokage a copy of Gai-sense's singing 'Fergalicious'. It was disturbing. I'll make sure he'll watch it with you.

4\. You are not to take Hinata-sama anywhere without out permission because our gentle fist aren't really gentle.

5\. You are not to leave Hinata-sama for another person as it would probably hurt her. May it be woman or a man because I know you go both ways.

6\. You are not to make Hinata-sama use whipped cream for anything other than its intended purpose.

7\. You are not to molest her. I dare you. I double dare you.

==========

Hinata fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R. Unbeta-d. Wrong grammar galore.


End file.
